Journey of the mind
by houseling
Summary: Dean met Castiel. That went well... Sort of... Then Dean met Uriel. That went really bad. What happens when another angel pays visit to the hunter and Dean gets the insight in the very mind of an angel.


**_JOURNEY_**

**Summary**: Dean met Castiel. That went well... Sort of... Then Dean met Uriel. That went really bad. But what happens when another angel pays visit to the hunter and Dean gets the insight in the very mind of an angel.

**WARNINGS:** Spoilers for the ENTIRE season 4. So beware! And mild cursing. And bickering. And name calling. Uh, Dean is a fun man to have in your fics!

A/N: I'm procrastinating from the exams so yeah... This is quite random. And kinda crack. I hardly doubt that angels behave like this... *grins * But then again, this is FANFICTION...

TWO SHOT!

There she was. Again. Why was she here? Ah, yes, because she was commanded to be here. Great. She only hoped there was a good reason for it. Being torn away from the grace of Heaven and stuck here was seriously taking a toll on her psychological state of mind. Too much humanity for an angel of her calibre. And why was she a she again? Then she saw him. Waltzing in like he had no care in the world. She rolled her eyes at the dramatic sway of his body and wondered why humans had a tendency to be oh-so-dramatic. Then she recalled all stories surrounding her kind and rolled her eyes again. They were even more dramatic. One more story about cherub playing a harp on a puffy cloud and she starts smiting!

She watched from afar to see if the mighty hunter will spot her. To see if he really is that good. She saw him at the end of the bar and had her eyes glued on him. Then those green eyes locked on hers and she almost applauded on the high perception this hunter had. Maybe not everything is lost. Then something shifted in those eyes. A glint flew by and she rose her eyebrows as he sauntered toward her. Yes, the verb was sauntered was in fact the good description.

"Well, hello there..." deep voice vibrated from between his lips and she stared. Was he...?

"Evening." She returned in a polite manner, not really getting was going on.

Did she just skipped few chapters or? For an angelic creature, she was pretty dense when it comes to interacting with the human race. Even though she was the one who spent the most time in their presence, she always kept her distance from them.

Then those eyes flew across her front and she stared in utter awe. He has no clue what she was. Not even after six months bouncing around one, he still didn't know how to pick an angel from the crowd. She felt somewhat insulted. Which made her frown.

"So what is a pretty girl like you doing here?" the voice came again and she stared at him. Those green eyes shone with vibrant glint, but she could see beyond that.

This were the eyes of the man who saw Hell, but there was Light. Her Father chose well when he picked this human.

"You have no idea who I am, right?" it was actually more of a statement than a question.

Then his eyes suddenly went wide and she was sure that he will shoot her. Or stab her. Because he was moving away and angling his arms where she couldn't see them, but she knew. Shoot or stab? Probably stab. Like he did to... Then her world was suddenly bathed in water. On a reflex, she closed her eyes so that the water doesn't come in, but she forgot about the mouth. So much for the brilliant reflexes in human bodies. She slowly shook her head and spit out the water on the counter. Her bangs were glued to her forehead so she raised her arm to move them away. She sighed deeply as her blue eyes glared at Dean.

"I'm not a demon, Dean!" she replied in a calm tone. She opened her eyes and found herself at the far end of his gun. "And that wont do nothing... I thought you already went through this with Castiel."

At the mention of his name, Dean's eyes widened and he stared at her in disgust. "Oh, not more of you. I though Uriel was enough. Seriously. One more dick and I'm blowing your feathers away!!!"

She raised an eyebrow just for a good measure and smiled a vibrant smile. "Well, now… Calling me a dick wont solve your immediate problem. And leave my feathers alone!" Her eyes widened as she felt familiar presence so she decided to make her annoyance showed before he even appeared. "You could have warned him that I'm coming!"

The accusation in her voce was evident as she gazed at blue eyes that had a broody sense to it. She plastered a bright smile on her face as Castiel shrugged at her. "I was not made aware of your presence." His deep voice vibrated through the smoky air of the bar and she could hear Dean complaining to Castiel about angels and their non existent sense of personal space and how they shouldn't behave like dicks all the time.

"And don't forget call you mud monkeys… I especially loved when Uriel tried that one out. The vein on your forehead was a lovely shade of purple." She remarked to Dean and smiled. "Just to resolve the basics and Castiel stop giving me that broody glare of yours. It is not going to help the cause."

Her head didn't even snap in Castiel's direction and Dean blinked in vague distrust at her. "Which one are you?" He asked with a disgust to his voice. He must be still recuperating from the Uriel-slapped-me-silly debacle. She will have to speak to Uriel about his anger management. It was quite counterproductive.

"Name is Gabriel." She responded in a tone much more divine than she wanted. "And no calling me Gabe, Gaby or any of your oh-so-funny nicknames." She frowned at him and pinned him with an icy glare. "Castiel maybe tolerates it, but I wont."

Dean blinked and then kept on staring at her as if she told him something really shocking. She raised an eyebrow again. Assimilating her host's memories, she found a suitable remark to his staring. "Cat got your tongue?" But somehow it was helpful.

"You are Gabriel? THE Gabriel. The messenger of the God? The one who stalked Mary and told her she had a Virgin Birth coming up?" he blurted out and Castiel sighed from the other side, gazing at her in mild interest.

"Maybe a little subtlety would come useful." Dean remarked, sounding almost bored. As if he was used to crazy behaviour from the angels. "Not some dramatic appearances out of nowhere."

Gabriel narrowed her eyes. "Yes, I see how useful it is to you…"

"How can you be Gabriel? I thought he was a man!" Dean remarked and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Yes, well. You humans love to gender specify everything so you specified Gabriel as male. I, in fact have no gender and have both genders at the same time. Quite complicated. Do not think about it, it will just cause you a headache." She waved it off with her hand while Dean glared at her. "Oh, here we go with the glare again."

Dean just huffed and frowned, making a dramatic move toward the bar ordering a shot of whiskey. Gabriel just raised an eyebrow at Castiel who helplessly shrugged. Yes, this was a problem. In the amidst of the biggest war the human kind ever faced, the warrior chosen by the Light was annoyed at them and called them dicks. Gabriel gazed up at the ceiling, praying for some divine help from her Father, but she knew that it was Dean's choice and nobody could make him.

"I take it, you too want something from me, angel." Dean remarked with ice in his voice and harsh emphasis on the angel word.

Gabriel just let out a small smile cross her face and moved in the angelic nature. She appeared before him and he almost jumped away at the suddenness. "Some respect would be nice, but since you do not show it to the one who raised you from that pit, I expect too much."

She remarked with frown framing her face. Her eyes gazed at him as she was closer to him now. "Why do you judge as all as one? Do you think that behaviour of one of us, shows how the rest of us are?" She asked with a curious gaze.

"Yeah, well. So far you haven't been all that impressive. Or nice. Or angelic." He shrugged and she could feel that he was getting uncomfortable.

"Because we are far from that." She remarked simply. Like she was telling the sky was blue. She could see Dean frowning.

Gabriel turned around to Castiel and gazed at him. He came closer to her non verbal call and stood next to her.

"How about we show Dean some angelic insight on the matter?" she asked her fellow angel with curiosity in her eyes which matched his own now.

Yes, Castiel was a curious little angel. Always the one to wonder about things. It was why she probably liked spending time in his presence. Never bored when someone asks you so many questions.

"That would be highly unusual..." Castiel spoke and Dean's eyes widened.

"Oh, hell no!" Dean growled at them both, waving his hands to fight them of. "No finger pointing... No more of that angelic sleeping dust...."

But as he complained, Gabriel already laid a finger on his forehead and he was out. She cast a small glance at Castiel who gazed at the unconscious body before them.

"This will be amusing..." Gabriel let out a smirk and all three of them disappeared from the bar.

A/N: Heh, where did they take him?? Uh, who wants to know?? Raise your arm and leave me something. You know, push the little button... I promise more Castiel in the sequel... ;)

Thanks for reading.


End file.
